


A Different Kind of Magic

by misspriscilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU of Thor: Dark World, F/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspriscilla/pseuds/misspriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis never thought she would get caught up in a secret love affair with the God of Mischeif. She also never thought that they would get caught. However, the two pink plus signs tell her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the Marvel Universe.

As Thor approached his brother's cell, he didn't know what to expect, but given his brother's past, he knew to look beyond what was seen. The perfectly positioned tables, and the one, lone body pacing the room gave away too details that something, or someone, was hidden.

"Thor! After all this time, now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough. No more illusions."

Chaos.

It was all that Thor could think of as he glanced into his brothers cell. The chair and table scattered, bloody linens piled in a corner, and Loki, disheveled and sitting on the floor while cradling a newborn infant in his arms.

"Now you see me, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the extreme lack of content in this chapter. I've been reading fanfiction for years, and I finally decided to give this writing thing a try. This story idea has been floating around in my head for months, and I would like to see everyone's reaction to it before I go any further. This will follow the basic story line of Thor: Dark World, but obviously a few things have changed. My plan is to keep this fic on the shorter side at like 10-15 chapters. 
> 
> Please, please give me any kind of feedback. Hopefully, I will feel confident enough in my writing to continue. Thanks to all my readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! This will be short, but I'm working up to it.

_3 months ago_

_London_

_Jane's Mom's Place_

 

Besides the pressure on her bladder, the incessant knocking on her door forced her to get out of bed. Darcy had chosen to ignore the fact that she's been in bed for hours because really, what else did she have left to do here anyway?

"Come on Little One, I suppose we should get up before Auntie Jane has a cow", she murmured, rubbing her belly affectionately.

Darcy had never imagined her life would be like this. Mooching off her friend/boss for a decent place to live and some semi-edible food. Jane Foster, science master, terrible cook, and the closest thing to family Darcy has had in years.

"Jesus, Jane. Give a girl a minute!" She shouted as she pushed the covers out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just like noon already and you were still in bed. So I got a little carried away...I just...Darcy I..."

"Relax, Foster."

Darcy swung the door open, looking at Jane skeptically.

"Hey, don't you have a date today?"

"Well...ugh...yes, at 12:30. It's a lunch date thing." Jane stuttered, her cheeks pink.

"I just wanted to check on you before I left, you know? I know you haven't felt well in a while, and I just...I care about you."

Here's the thing about Jane. Once she pulls you under her wing, she will mother hen the living shit out of you for the rest of her life. It's like the way she conducts her research, a little timid at first, but then bordering obsessive-compulsive once she gets attached. It's endearing really, but sometimes, a little space is nice.

"Oh, Jane! You really do love me! But, don't you dare use me as an excuse to get out of this. Hey, maybe if I feel nice, I'll make up a fake emergency."

For Darcy, landing that internship with Dr. Jane Foster was the best/worse thing that could have happened to her. She finally had a real friend who genuinely cared for her.

Darcy pushed Jane out of the doorway, so she could finally get to the bathroom. But, even that door couldn't stop Jane. "Darcy, before I leave, I want you to tell me what your body temperature is at," Jane said through the door.

Jane has taken it upon herself to be in charge of Darcy's health. There aren't many books out there called, "What to Expect When Your Expecting a Half-Jotun Child".

Darcy never intended to meet Loki, really. She was just minding her own business one day when she literally walked right into him. Hell, she didn't even know who he was at the time. Just the hot, foreign guy she met in a coffee shop who offered to buy her a new drink after their minor collision. Hot, foreign guy, HFG for short, with his chilling, green eyes and long black hair (really she should have known), had asked her if she would like to sit down and chat for a while. Darcy had been on a little personal vacation in New York City. Jane had been called for "science" in Norway, so when a chance for a little "male attention" came up, she would definitely jump on that opportunity. She's also a little ashamed to admit that HFG who later turned out to be the freaking God of Mischief, went back to her hotel room with her after their impromptu coffee date. And, that, was the beginning of their torrid, little affair, and also apparently the beginning of their Little One.

Darcy finished her business in the bathroom, and opened the door with the thermometer in her hand. "95.6, Boss Lady," she drawled.

"Well, that's at least that's better than yesterday, but I would like it to be a little higher. Why don't you use the electric blanket I picked up for you? You know it will make you feel better." "

Oh? So, your a medical doctor now?"

Darcy responded as she drug her feet into the living room in search of the damned blanket. It really did make her feel better because she was always so cold. There's no arguing the father of her child, the constant chills are a reminder.

Darcy tried to keep her Loki secret a secret, but when she woke up shaking on the couch one morning, she really couldn't. Jane took it about as well as she thought she would,  

It was a few weeks after the attack on New York where Loki had been taken back to Asgard. Darcy had been "freshly" pregnant at the time, and constantly throwing up, so one night instead of dragging herself into bed, she decided to sleep on the couch because it was closer to the toilet. Darcy remembered that she had been dreaming about being stuck inside a giant ice cube tray with tiny little babies clinging to her when Jane woke her up. Darcy was freaked, so she caved, telling her story at a million words a minute. Jane swore she wouldn't tell a living soul, and then they happily moved to London for research and to avoid SHEILD. Being Loki's mistress and the mother of his soon to be child would not sit well with those iPod stealing bastards, so Darcy followed Jane and hoped for the best.

"Jane. I'll be fine. Go. Dine with Dr. Hotstuff, and leave me be."

"Ok, ok. I'll be back in a few hours, and we'll be at that restaurant with the bread you really liked, you know, if you decided to have an _emergency_."

"Goodbye, Dr Foster."

* * *

 

 

Darcy was in the city the day all hell broke loose. She and Loki had been sleeping together for a few weeks by now, so when he crawled into her bed that morning, it was no big deal.

At the time, Darcy only knew what Loki had told her. He was in the States on a student visa, working towards his doctoral degree at Columbia.

But that morning, something was off. Loki was so passionate but careful with her that it was almost overwhelming (Darcy is also about 100% sure this was when Little One was conceived). They were laying down, both still panting, and suddenly a blue glow seemed to cover his entire body revealing black and green leather.

Darcy panicked.

All she got from Loki (she definietly knew who he was now) was a kiss, and the he left. No explanation, just some kind of magic that locked her door. And, later, Darcy found out, no one could get into her room either.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"The hell is that?" Darcy wondered aloud, woken up from her thoughts. The beeping sound was coming from the pile of "science" equipment that has been sitting in the "lab" since they moved in. Darcy heaved herself onto her feet to walk over to the table. The sound was coming from this small remote control looking thing, and with Darcy's experience in working with Jane, she knew that that the first thing to do was to bang it off that side of the desk.

Still beeping.

Damn.

"Jane, you lucky bitch, looks like your getting out of this date after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kind of an experiment for me. I don't have much experience writing a narrative, so any feedback will be helpful. Be gentle, I'm still new to this. I have big plans for the middle and end of this fic, but getting the intro down is difficult.
> 
> Also, an FYI, there is no Ian in this little Darcy/Loki world I've created.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update :/

"Could we get some wine please?"

"Sure, I'd love some," Darcy muttered as she pulled chair to the table. 

"Richard, this is Darcy, and Darcy, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" 

"Relax, Mama Jane," Darcy spoke as she reached accross the table for a piece of bread. "Do you remember that science stuff you don't look at anymore?" She didn't bother to wait for a response from Jane before she continued, "Yeah, well maybe you should start." Darcy passed over the Science! thing to Jane, who immediately hit it off the side of the table. "That's what I did!"  

* * *

_Several hours later..._

"Jane! Where the hell were you?!?"

"Oh Darcy, thank god. I was with you and then there was red and then...wait...did you call the police?"

"Jane. You were gone for more than five hours." Darcy tried grabbing at Jane to look her for any injuries, but Jane was too focused on the police officers searching through their car. Darcy has always been a little projective of her people, but this pregnancy thing is making it worse. Jane had no obvious problems, so Darcy left her to her own devices, and there was no way she could convince Jane that these guys weren't SHEILD. And to be honest, Darcy wasn't completely sure herself. You befriend one alien prince and suddenly you're a "threat to global sercurity" This was also when Darcy noticed a steady rain shower. Only circling her and Jane.  _Think of the alien prince and he shall arrive, or whatever._

Without the usual pomp and circumstance, the the God of Thunder himself stepped into their line of sight. Jane walks towrds him, causing the circle of rain to follow her and instantly soaking Darcy. Typical.

"My Lady Jane! Heimdall could no longer see you in this world! Do you require assiance?"

"Oh! So now it's okay for you to find me? I saw you on the news in New York!"

"Jane, you must understand my presence was severely needed else where, but do not think I had forgotten you. I fought to protect you from my world, but my world is no longer the same without you in it." 

At this point Darcy had moved closer to Jane and Thor, ignoring the couple's reunion. She spoke to Thor, "Is this you?" The rain instantly stopped, but it was too late for Darcy, she was already freezing. As per usual.

Jane turned to Darcy, "We're in the middle of something here."  "Well, I think we're getting arrested." Jane ran to the closest officer demanding them to return her things as Darcy turned to Thor, "Look at you, still all muscly and everything! How’s space?" "Space is good."

At this point, Thor had finally noticed Darcy's ever growing belly. "Lady Darcy, you are with child! How wonderful! To whom should I share my my congratulations with?" Darcy placed her hand on her belly, trying to put together words to explain her situation, "See, about that..." Thankfully, Jane's stubborness interfered with the awkward 'I'm carrying your brother's spawn' convo that Darcy is not prepared to go through.

"Miss! You must step back! You are interfering with a police investigation!"  The officer moved closer to Jane causing Thor to move to her aid. "I am Dr. Jane Foster! YOU are interfering with a scientific discovery!" The officer grabbed Jane's shoulder, attempting to arrest her, when a large flash of red light shot out from Jane sending both her and the officer to the ground. 

Chaos broke out between Thor and the remaining officers, but no one noticed Darcy's panic. First it was the fear of losing Jane, then the cold, now it's the shock that's coursing through her body that sends Darcy falling to the ground. Her heart was beating too fast and Little One wouldn't stop moving.

An indescribable feeling was sent through her body, and the only explaination was magic, but Thor was too far away.  _It couldn't be the baby, right?_ was the last thing swirling around Darcy's mind as everything when dark. 

* * *

 

"Jane, I will take Darcy to a Migardian hospital, but then I must take you to Asgard, my father will know what ails you."

"Thor, if anyone should be going to Asgard, it's Darcy. Please, trust me."

"I do not understand."

"It isn't my story to tell, but Darcy needs Asgard."

"Very well. Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short and choppy, but it's an update. I wouldn't expect long chapters from this story, but we'll see where it goes. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS - Thanks for the kudos!


End file.
